On the other side of things
by Whatthewoot
Summary: Harry has just defeated Voldemort when he is pulled into a new dimension. As he is trying to find his way back home he meets an equally lost Steve Rogers. Together they try to enjoy the 21st century but it's not easy being a soldier out of time as they soon discover. Harry is not the master of death and (hopefully) not über powerful.
1. Chapter 1

First crossover, please be gentle (Monkeyfist!)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Erik Selvig. He had gotten up at 5.32 am, drank his second cup of coffee on the bus, said hello to his assistant and finally managed to get the Tesseract to emit weak pulses on command before lunch. It was almost a good day. Nick Fury arrived after Erik had eaten a ham and cheese sandwich and down his 6th cup of coffee. He was pleased with the progress and they planned for larger field-tests for next week. Fury had then left to receive the reports from the guards and Erik opened the cube for larger pulses. The protective gear around the artifact was still holding and the rays were kept contained. So when Eric reached for his 7th cup, he and the rest for the team monitoring were blinded by the bright blue pulse that shattered the glass and knocked them down. Sirens blaring and lights flashing all around him he felt someone grabbing his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"What the fuck is going on! Someone report!" Fury growled right beside him.

"Don't know, the Tesseract reacted exponentionally to the increase in power. I hope the computers were able to record it," Erik answered, hopefully in the computers were still operational.

"Any injuries?" The agents surrounding the cube responded negative and Erik was just about to say no harm done when Amy, his assistant, raised her voice.

"Um… Sir, I have someone unconscious here." She was sitting on the ground besides a knocked down desk and Erik could see a pair of sneakers sticking out. He hurried over together with Fury and saw a young man lying on his side. He couldn't recognize him, but he was seriously injured. A black eye, split lip and a large gash on his left cheek, and that was only his face.

"He's not one of mine" Erik said confused.

"And not one of mine either obviously, just look at what he's wearing." Fury said beside him and Erik looked. The man – a boy really, was wearing something that looked like a black robe and in his right hand a clutched slim stick.

"How did he get in here, you don't think the Tesseract can have anything to do with it?"

….oooooooooooooo00000000000000 ooooooooooo…

Waking up was painful. Bright light invaded his mind making it even painful too think. An annoying beeping sound to his left made him groan. Bloody alarm, should just kill it.

"You're awake." A gruff voice penetrated his murderess thoughts. He opened one eye carefully but could only see a large blurry shape.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry was confused, last thing he could remember was returning to Hogwarts.

"No, son. I am not your uncle. Now answer some questions for me please." The please seemed very forced. "What is your name, date of birth and nationality?"

"Har…." Wait, they don't know who I am? And nationality? "Where am I?"

"Answers the question, what is your name?" The blur growled.

"Not before you answer mine! And where are my glasses?"

…..ooooo;=;ooooo…..

Nick Fury glared at the young man lying in the hospital bed. Facial recognition hadn't given any result and neither his DNA nor fingerprints were in the system. Before him was a ghost, a British one if the accent was real. It annoyed him even more when the kid refused to answer his questions. The way he had stopped himself from answering even with his name, which was not a normal reaction from waking up in a hospital, made Fury suspicious. But not like a spy though, they would have used an alias. He could smell stubborn a mile away so he decided to give in somewhat.

"You're in a hospital, you were hurt badly." The kid frowned at that, seemed confused and slightly annoyed.

"Where is the hospital located?" What happed should be the normal response.

"Near New York." _In a flying airship_ he thought. The kid's reaction was interesting. First wide eyes of surprise and then the scrunched up nose of concentration.

"As in North America?" Maybe he was giving the kid too much credit. He could be slow. But he had broken into a high security SHEILD research facility with a stick. Or teleported here with the help of an infinite power source that SHEILD had no real idea how it worked. Both were horrifyingly real scenarios.

"Yes, now state your name, date of birth and nationality." Some quid pro quo now.

"I want my glasses first." Apparently he was not versed in the art of not annoying the hell out of Nick Fury.

"Listen I need something or I'll think you're not worth my time and get rid of you." That changed the kid's whole demeanor. From hurt patient in hospital bed to cold fighter in a second. He even rose to a sitting position that the doctors had insured him would be impossible for at least a couple days.

"Who are you? And how do you have such authority in a hospital." Not normal at all.

"We seem to be at an impasse. But I'll yield for now. You didn't have any glasses with you when you were brought here but I'll send in someone you can give you a temporary pair." With that he stormed out. And he had been having a good day too.

….00000000…:::~*~:::….00000000…..

Harry watched how the blurry man left the room and heard the door shut behind him. Once alone he looked around the room, he could see that it was white and the beeping sound besides him was not an alarm clock but some kind of machine that monitored his heartbeat. That was it. Sighing he looked down at himself. Wires were attached to his chest with tape and led to the machine. Raising his hands he saw he had a needle stuck to the upper side of his left hand. Having never been to the doctors before; he had no idea what it was for. It didn't hurt so he left it in. He wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, instead he was wearing a large blue t-shirt and pulling down the comforter he saw drawstring trousers in the same colour. His mokeskin pouch was missing and he had no idea where Draco's wand was.

Harry leaned back against the pillows. What did he know? First off, he was amongst muggles, that's for sure, since no magical hospital would use machines. And close to New York of all places. How did he get here? Think Harry! Last thing he remembered, they had gotten to Hogwarts, looking for the horcrux there. They… they found it, Ravenclaw's diadem. Crabbe destroyed it. Then… the fight, flashing of spells and screams invaded his mind. People dying. Fred, Remus and Tronks… They are gone, dead. Harry sat there, step by step reliving the battle, every skirmish, every spell he had cast and dodged.

…oooooooo=^.^=oooooooooo….

Outside of the room Fury and Agent Coulson watched the surveillance video.

"I don't know what to say about him, sir." Coulson frowned. "Doctors estimate his age to be around mid to late teens, his state of health points to a hard life; both malnutrition and physical wounds left untreated now and as well as a child."

"What of the things we found on him?" Fury asked still watching the boy as he inspected the room.

"Both sticks are made of wood, elder and hawthorn respectively. They are hallow and inside some kind of hair. Though we cannot confirm of what kind without breaking one open." Coulson looked at the screen again, the boy was inspecting his hand apparently never seen an IV-drip before.

"What of the bags?"

"They appear to be empty, sir. His clothes were dirty and torn, soil samples confirmed to be from Scotland, mostly. His accent English not Scottish and most distinguishable marks are his eye color and scaring on his face shaped as a lightning bolt." Fury glanced to his side.

"Eye color?" Coulson smiled.

"That shade of green is not normal; his must be the first ones I've ever seen." Fury nodded and saw the doctor he had called arriving.

"Dr. Tennant, what can you tell me?" The brown haired doctor smiled.

"Well, I must say that the patient is one of the best patients I've ever had. He has an above normal healing rate. But in most of those cases we see vast amount of scarring. With our patient I would predict almost nothing to none."

"Unnatural healing abilities or good?" The doctor looked down at his chart.

"Good, really good but no supernatural healing powers."

"Your first report said of abuse as a child, with his healing rate, how could you determine it?" The doctor looked sadden.

"The amount of old broken bones not properly set does indicate abuse. As well as the malnourishment, of course. The density of the bones is severely underdeveloped pointing to being starved at a young age. As we don't know his age we cannot know if we increased his intake in calcium would have any effect to his height. What we can know is if he ate more now he would leave the risk group right now. The not complete detrition of his organs shows that he was well fed during his teens, maybe even late childhood. That he is now underweight is yet again from the lack of food, not a disease."

The doctor left them and walked into the patient's room.

"So, starving criminal mastermind with a knack of breaking into research facilities or accident with the Tesseract, sir?" Coulson looked at him.

"It would seem that our John Doe is going to stay with us until Dr Selvig has confirmed how he teleported." Fury watched the screen again; the doctor was now fitting the kid with a pair of glasses. With a last growl he stalked off, he had more paperwork to do. Coulson followed suit.

…oooooooo============ooooooooooo…..

When Harry was able to see again he decided that he had been here long enough. The last thing he remembered now before waking up here was he had defeated Voldemort and won. He had won! Hermione and Ron had pushed through the crowed and given him the best hug he ever received. Just as they were walking back towards the castle Harry had felt a tug, not unlike that of a portkey, though this one was like a hook around his entire midsection. The last thing he saw was his friends' panicked faces and he was surrounded by shining blue light.

Some weird portkey had put him in North America and he was going back, back to his friends and family. Screw the Statute of Secrecy, Harry was going home to be with his family! Crawling out of bed, he had to hold the side of the bed to keep himself from collapsing. When his legs finally stopped wobbling he took off towards the door. Opening it slowly Harry poked out his head. Outside his room had an empty hallway, painted in a soft beige colour. Harry stepped outside but couldn't decide turning left or right.

"To hell with it! Accio Draco's wand," Harry said, using his limited knowledge of wandless magic. A crash was heard down the left corridor, then a yell and the sound of running feet followed. Not knowing if he should hid or run, he pressed himself against the door waiting to the wand to return to him. He spotted Draco's wand turning the corner in a frightful speed, but it wasn't alone, the elder wand was soaring right behind it. Not having time to think about it, he grabbed both wands right before he saw two men dressed in the same dark blue uniform, turning the corner. Harry pointed his wand at the first man.

"Stupefy!" The spell hit him in his chest and he crumbled to the ground without a sound. The other noticing the threat grabbed for his gun and managed to pull it before he was hit by a second stunner. The gun hit the ground with a clang. Not wanting to stay around for more men to come running Harry switched wands, grabbing the elder wand for the first time. Magic singed around him, it was like when he for the first time held his own wand. It felt good, really good. Pushing back the feeling he disapparated without a sound.

…000000000:D:D:D:D:D:D:D000000000….

"Sir!" Agent Hill said. Fury looked up from his work. "Your John Doe has disappeared, taking out two agents and leaving without raising any alarms." Great, just what he fucking needed.

"Surveillance still operational?" Hill nodded

"Yes, on your screen now." Fury watched how the patient got out of bed, stumbled to the door and looked out into the corridor. When the kid yelled 'accio, draco's wand' he looked at Hill again, pausing the video.

"Accio means summon, call for in Latin, Celery in Neapolitan and Garlic in Tarantino. Draco is dragon in Latin, could mean the serpent, the star constellation or the Devil. Wand… Well, you'll see in a few seconds, sir." Fury started the video again. The sticks they had lifted from the kid came soaring towards him and he picked them both from the air. When the two agents turned the corner, the kid pointed one of the sticks at them and yelled 'stupefy', a bright red lighting hit one agent and the other reacted liked trained. Not that that helped as he was hit with the same light. The kid left the men lying there and disappeared.

"What the fuck did just happened! The agents are they conscious?"

"No Sir, whatever the kid did, they are not responsive, but uninjured." As she nodded to the screen, she said:

"The conductor the kid used, the 'wand', is probably a voice activated stun gun. Stupefy means to dull or to dazzle in Latin. Where ever the kid comes from, the technology is a lot different, most likely superior to our own. That would explain his unnatural healing process, as well as his way to retrieve his weapons." Fury frowned.

"I thought his healing abilities were normal."

"They were until his escape, the doctors have ensured me that it should have been impossible but he must have increased his abilities somehow."

"How are we on tracking him? How much of a head start does he have?"

"About 20 minutes, and if he shows his face anywhere on earth where there is a camera and an internet connection we will have a location within 2 minutes."

"Good, keep me up-" Hill held a hand to her ear piece.

"Sir, we've found him. Location central London, Great Britain." Fury smiled for the first time today, it was awkward and stale.

"Great, who do we have on the ground?"

"Agent Romanova is there undercover with Stark, shall I activate her?" Fury nodded.

"Yes, tell her to take one of the response teams as well."

* * *

Weeeell, that's that…. Working on chapter dos now so I'll probably update soon, 'cause I'm such a woooonderful person. I'm a slasher of fics so if people want I could slash up this story so fast you won't know what hit the Eiffel tower. I'll maybe do it anyway, no matter what the good people thinks but for now it's gen…

Loki is awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter dos! Thank you everyone who reviewed, warms my black sticky soul. Also thumbs up to all the favourite story and follower pushers. Now I'll get in your hair. Sooo soft. I mean out of it.

.

Harry apparated to Hogwarts. Or where Hogwarts should have been. The castle wasn't there; it was only a green hill, with a few trees growing sparsely. He would be less worried if not he recognized the lake. At least then he could fool himself that his aim was off. There was no Hogwarts! The forbidden forest was still there, though now it looked like a normal, non-magical, non-forbidden forest. He could almost swear he saw a couple of bunnies popping up from behind a bush.

Whatever that blue portkey light had taken him, it was definitely not home. Harry knew he still was on earth, the forest and the lake told him so, he just wasn't on _his_ earth. It couldn't be time travel because even if Hogwarts had fallen, the ruins would still be there and the forbidden forest would still be the dark, scary and monster-filled place he known and died in, not this pale, bland, wishy-washy, muggle clump of trees. Fine, so the forest wasn't that bad, but still not his forest. Not his forest meant no magic, no magic meant no Hogwarts, no friends and no family. For the first time in Harry's life he was all alone.

Harry sat under a tree contemplating his options. He didn't have any money, though he had two wands and one of them was the wand of destiny so even if he had his special brand of Harry Potter luck, he would be fine. First thing first, he had to see if there was a Diagon Alley in this world. Maybe he could find wizards here as well. Feeling a bit better he got up, brushed off his trousers and disapparated.

…oooooo...shorty's...ooooooo….

There was nothing there. He had even forced himself through the pharmacy that was there instead of the Leaky Cauldron and stood in the alley behind it. He was pretty sure that the pharmacist called the police when he stormed by, not surprisingly since he broke the door to the back. The wall that in his world was the entrance to Diagon Alley stood there mocking him. It looked exactly the same. He was so close his home but he couldn't farther away. The elder wand vibrated at its master's distress but Harry placed it in the middle of his palm.

"Point me wizards," he said but the wand didn't move. "Point me witches." Same result. "Point me magic." The wand spun once and pointed at him. No! He had to get back! Without magic he was stuck! He hit the wall with his fist, the pain soared through his hand. He hit it again and again and before he knew it, he was coating his blood and throwing profanities at the wall. He gave the wall one hard kick and fell on his knees. It was all gone. He had won the war but lost everything and it wasn't even whilst fighting. Unwanted tears fell from his eyes. Angrily he brushed them away, unknowingly smearing blood across his face.

"All right there mate?" Harry turned to see a police officer standing in doorway of the pharmacy. He could see another one right behind the first. "Are you hurt?" The officer walked forward concern written all over his face, Harry could only answer like he always had.

"I'm fine." The officer crouched down in front of him, he looked young with bright blue eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore's.

"Who's the blood then?" If the eyes began to twinkle he would punch him on the nose.

"Mine, but I'm fine, had a bit of a tumble." A snort came behind them. The other officer had joined them. He looked a lot like Lucius Malfoy, it must be the way he looked down his nose at them. "He's an acid head if I've ever seen one. Bloody street rats."

"Shut it, Mustow! Are you deliberately blind or don't you see the lad is wearing hospital clothes?"

"So he's a nutty on the run, pick him up and we'll drop him at the station so we can end our shift." The Lucius officer, Mustow, walked back to the door and the Dumbledore officer looked back at Harry.

"Well then, can you stand?" Harry nodded and stood.

"I'm not a crazy person, you know." The officer looked a bit doubtful and Harry couldn't blame him.

"Well, how about we get you cleaned up and then we'll go from there?" Harry nodded and didn't resist when the officer took a steady grip on his elbow. He led him back through the pharmacy and onto the street. People with too much time were loitering around the patrol car and they started murmuring when they saw Harry. Mustow was leaning against it, looking annoyed.

"Philips, quit fannying around and hurry up, will you." The officer, now known as Philips rolled his eyes and led Harry to the boot of the car. There he took out a first aid kit and continued with cleaning Harry's hands.

"What your name then?" Harry figured since Officer Philips was quite nice and he didn't really exist here what harm could it do.

"Harry Potter." Philips smiled at him.

"Alright then, Harry. Your hands don't look that bad. Is there anywhere else you're injured?" Harry shook his head.

"Right, well I guess we should take you down to the station and-"

"Excuse me." A really pretty red head stood right beside them. Neither had seen her walking up. "I am Agent Romanoff of SHEILD. I am here to retrieve Mr Potter into SHEILD's custody." She spoke with an American accent contradicting her Russian sounding name.

"Sorry, missy. I've never heard of SHEILD and Mr Potter here will be following us back to the station." Mustow had dragged himself over to join in. Apparently he wanted to flaunt his importance the face of the attractive agent. He even puffed out his chest. Agent Romanoff looked as unimpressed as Harry felt.

"Mr Potter, if you would?" She ignored Mustow and looked right at Harry.

"Um, is SHEILD where I was before?" She nodded.

"Yes, if you like a chance to get back where you came from I would suggest you'd come with me." They could get him home! Harry was already moving towards her when Mustow slammed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now see here!" Urgh, looked like Malfoy senior and sounded like Vernon, not a good combination. "I can't just let you take our suspect in an attempted robbery case."

"Robbery? I walked through a store!" Harry shoved off the man's hand and growled at him. Touch him again and he'd be blowing bats out of his nose for a week.

"Well, Harry, you did break into the back of the store." Officer Philips reminded him softly.

"I was headed to the alley! It's not like I could walk in there from the street!" Now that he was thinking about it he should have a0pparated to the alley instead. That was bloody stupid.

"Here's my card. If you have any questions of our legal right of taking Mr Potter please call the number on the card. Come along then Mr Potter." She handed Officer Philips a card, turned and walked away, clearly expecting Harry to follow.

"Thanks for treating my hands… Um, bye." Harry awkwardly waved to Officer Philips who smiled and followed the agent.

…..000000000^^000000000000…..

Harry sat on a plane for the first time in his life looking out of the window. Agent Romanoff had told Harry very little about SHEILD and hadn't asked many questions either. She and her team had driven him to a hanger and she left him in care of another agent and the pilot. They hadn't said much other than told him where to sit and how long the flight would take, one hour. The agent sat across from him holding a small black device in his hands. It looked a lot more sophisticated than anything he had seen on his earth. Though he was moving his fingers like a Gameboy he had seen Dudley play with as kids. Wasn't he a bit too old to be playing with games?

The flight was uneventful but when the hour was almost up he saw something outside the window. First he could only see a black blob in the sky but as they got closer the blob grew until he could see it was a huge ship. Flying in the air like there was nothing to it. Muggles in this world were really advanced. The plane landed on the huge deck and the agent led Harry to a door. It led inside and Harry recognized the colour on the walls. He was back on where he started, the blurry man had lied; he hadn't been in a hospital. The agent brought him to a small room with a large round table surrounded with chairs. Harry sat down as the door opened again. In walked a large black man with an eye patch and dressed in black leather. He looked very serious. After him came a slightly smaller white man with receding hairlines in a suit. Also he looked serious.

"Mr Potter," the large black man growled. "I am Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

"And I'm agent Coulson." Receding hairlines said.

"Hullo." Harry couldn't think really what to say.

"Now that's that is over. Tell me what you did to my men." Fury barked.

"Your men…? Oh, right. I stunned them." If Harry was a muggle, he would have asked how he popped to Britain from an aircraft carrier as a first question, or maybe if he wished to do harm but horses for courses he supposed.

"They're not waking up." Agent Coulson clarified helpfully. Harry frowned.

"They should have woken up by now. Stunners only last for ten minutes or so."

"Is it harmful for them not to wake up?" Coulson asked. Harry considered this.

"No, I've never heard of anyone been hurt by a stunner." The two men looked at each other and sat down across the table from Harry.

"So Mr Potter. You are not from this world." That was not a question but Harry nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Earth, just not this one." Coulson nodded.

"How did you use the Tesseract to come here?" It seemed that Fury was going to observe and agent Coulson ask the questions.

"Um, I don't know a Tesseract is, but I didn't come here voluntarily."

"Why were you injured when you arrived here? Do you remember anything from the trip?" Harry sighed.

"I fought in a war and we had just won when something hooked around my middle and I woke up here." Both men's eyebrows rose.

"A war, Mr Potter, aren't you a bit to young?" Harry frowned.

"I'm older than I look." Which was true, since he didn't look almost eighteen.

"Then enlighten us with your date of birth and nationality." Fury looked almost smug.

"Born 1980, Godric's Hallow, England."

"You mean to say that you are 31 years old, Mr Potter? I find that very hard to believe." Harry looked at agent Coulson in surprise.

"What? No, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. Why would you think I'm 31?"

"What's today's date?" Fury asked. Harry had to think for a second; having lived on the run the dates swam together.

"2nd of May, 1998." Agent Coulson looked over at Fury who nodded.

"Mr Potter, I'm sorry to say that today's date is April the 14, 2011."

"Oh." He's in the future in an alternative earth on a flying ship surrounded by muggles and no magic. Well, he had his magic and the nature's but no one else. "How did I get here? Do you know?"

"You were brought here by a device called the Tesseract. It is a power source that we know little about, only it's not originally not from earth. It is highly unstable and our top scientists were examining it when a burst of energy knocked everyone in the room down. That's when we found you."

"So, then you don't know how to send me back?" Coulson looked at Fury for confirmation.

"Not of this moment but we have the best of the best working on it. A couple of scientists have opened a portal before; it's only a matter of time before we can do the same."

"Now Mr Potter, we would like to ask you about your world." Fury leaned on his arms, giving Harry his undivided attention. "That stick, the 'wand' you use, is it a form of stun gun? Has it any other abilities and can anyone use it?" Well, no magic users means no secrecy laws. He had to stay on their good side since he needed them, they didn't need him. Harry pulled out both wands and placed them on the table.

"These are my wands. I am a wizard."

* * *

Sorry if someone feels that I have slaughtered the English language with my use of British slang, obviously I'm not British but if I have bollocks it up please do write and we can drink a spot of tea together and maybe take over the world.

I like Fury. I don't know why many fanfiction writers bully him so much, I think he's funny.

Don't know when I will be able to update chapter trois, but hopefully before Christmas but I am writing it. Now exams, yeaaaaaay!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, how lovely. I ate a saffron cake today and oh so lovely.

Thank you everyone who took their time to review! Ever so grateful!

Cue Fury and agent Coulson reactions nooow:

* * *

...^..^...

Fury stared at the kid. Coulson didn't look any better with his mouth open. Maybe it was some kind of occupation, he said he had fought in a war, he could be a soldier and the war band was called Wizards. Christ, the Americans had the Navy Seals, if they weren't so good at their job that would have been a stupid-ass name.

"Like a Merlin and Gandalf type of wizard?" Coulson asked and Fury begged the kid to say no.

"Well, yes. Or at least I'm nowhere as good a wizard as Merlin and I don't know who Gandalf is but I use magic." The can of worms! The kid just poured it out on the table like it was nothing.

"Can everyone in your world use magic?" The kid shook his head.

"No, only people that have a magical core can use magic. And of course some magical creatures can too, but their magic is different from humans."

"So the wand is really a wand?" Fury found his voice again. Oh, he would almost give his eye patch for Stark to jump out and tell him this is all an elaborate hoax because they didn't let him in on the work with the Tesseract.

"Yes, though they aren't really mine, per say. This one." He held up the hawthorn one. "Is my school nemesis' wand. I took it from him during the war. And this one." The other, longer wand that looked much older. "Was my professor's wand and helped me win the war. My own is broken though." The kid looked really sad now; if he was standing he would have been looking at his toes. "I put it in my pouch but I didn't have it with me when I woke up." Then he seemed to think of something. "You don't happen to still have my clothes do you? It could still be attached to my jeans!" Could those eyes get any bigger? Weird-ass color too.

"Your clothes have met their fortunate demise." Sad eyes again. "But we found two bags on your person, they were empty though." The kid almost jumped out of his chair, a large grin plastered over his face.

"Can I have those back, please." Fury looked over to agent Coulson who immediately raised his hand to his ear and activated his earpiece. When the order was said and done, Fury looked back at the kid.

"So, magic. What can you do with that?" The kid should really learn how to control his poker face because it was terrible, he could see the wheels turning.

"Well, I guess the question should be what can't you do with it." The kid seemed to think for a second. "I guess I can show you the directions in magic though some you'd just have to imagine because either I don't have what's needed like care of magical creatures or I'm pants at it. Potions happen to be both those cases." Coulson smiled. The kid grabbed the hawthorn wand and hesitated. Then he stood up and pointed his wand at the other side of the room.

"Expecto Patronum!" Pale blue light shout out of the wand towards the corner where it turned into mist. Out of it rose an animal, a great stag that slowly trotted towards Potter. "This a type of charm, the Patronum charm. It calls forth a guardian, I suppose, to protect against the foulest of dark creatures." The stag puffed its muzzle against the boy's hand. Then he snorted. "It can also be used to send messages." With a flick of his hand the stag disappeared. "Charm is something all wizards and witches learn at school. It is one of the cornerstones in magic. What is basically does is add to things and people. Like this." The kid pointed his wand at Coulson and Fury was grabbing for his gun.

….oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo…..

Harry knew he couldn't tell SHIELD everything, he didn't want to but he did have to show them something. He really hoped that the scientists worked out how to get him home soon. Though he guessed it wouldn't be a priority but if he could prove himself useful they might want to keep him happy by working on getting him home. It was a pretty bad plan but he guessed he could always leave if they turned out to be horrible. So he called forth his patronum and felt a bit more at ease when Prongs came forth. When explaining magical theory to the muggles he decided to, well, live up to the marauder name. "Colovaria." Red light hit Agent Coulson head and he had now pink curly hair. Harry smiled, and then he saw that Fury had pulled his weapon. "Oh, sorry… I couldn't resist, and I must say that colour suits you agent Coulson." Fury whipped around to Coulson and to Harry's great surprise barked out a laugh. Agent Coulson looked perplexed and tried to see what was different with him.

"Allow me Agent Coulson." And he transfigured one of the papers the agent had used to take notes into a handheld mirror. Viewing the mirror with a baffled expression he picked it up and looked.

"Well Mr Potter, the colour does not really go with my suit. But I guess I can work with it."

"Mr Potter, as amusing as this was, do not do that against one of my men again." Harry nodded. He could see where Fury was coming from; Harry was an unknown with powers he didn't know anything about. A leader should take care of his people.

"I understand."

Harry then continued to tell the muggles about magic and even showed some more spells. He stopped when two agents walked into the room. A woman was carrying two bags, Harry could see it was his mokeskin pouch and to his surprise Hermione's beaded purse. The other agent was carrying a tray of food and surprisingly he placed it in front of him. He looked across the table and saw Fury shrug.

"Doctor's orders. You need to eat more or the good doctor has my permission to strap you to a bed and force feed you." Harry snorted.

"I'll eat, I really love food just can't eat on the run when there is no food." Agent Coulson looked concerned.

"Where you in a war or on the run, Mr Potter? Also, you can transform anything why not food?" Harry was already shuffling food into his mouth; he hadn't eaten, well, since before he died. After he had swallowed he answered.

"Both, our side was losing, nowhere was safe anymore. My friends and I were on a mission as much as on the run for close to year. And you can conjure up food, but it doesn't last. If you transfigure let's say a cake from a rock and then eat it, when the cake then returns back to its stone-self you would have eaten a rock. I am not good at the process but the cake goes to different parts of the body and suddenly you have rock there instead." Agent Coulson nodded.

"What more is it you can't conjure?" Harry thought of what Hermione had told him.

"You can't make gold, at all, I think it's a way to keep people honest. Love, love is really hard to conjure. There are love potions but they are not really about love, more lust I think. And immortality, it is possible but the price is really high it's not worth it." Blast it, no thinking of Voldemort. He's dead and gone.

"Well then Mr Potter, I will leave you to it, I do have some paperwork to finish." Fury stood and left the room with his leather jacket billowing behind him. It was like seeing Snape again. Having finished eating and noting that Agent Coulson hadn't left yet, he looked at him.

"I would like to talk about what is going to happen now." Harry nodded. "The doctors have raised some concerns about your health that frankly worries me. You are underweight, you just recently recovered some serious injury, your heartbeat is irregular and you've just been to war." Oh, that was quite a bit. Well, he did die so Harry thought he was doing quite alright for a newly risen.

"What I am trying to say is that I would like you to talk with one of our psychologist here at base to see where we are. If no red flags are raised I see no problem with you working for us if that should interests you. You can of course stay here as long as you wish or if you like to live somewhere else that can be arranged."

"That's fine Agent Coulson." Harry looked down at his clothes. "Is it possible for me to get something else to wear? I don't think light blue is my colour." Agent Coulson smiled.

"You can call me Phil, Mr Potter and I'll see to it that you'll have clothes. Though it will probably be a SHIELD uniform, I don't know if we have civilian men's wear in your size. Let's go and see Dr Mehra." Agent Coulson, Phil, stood, gathered his papers and walked towards the door. Harry, a little baffled of the change in demeanour of the other man hesitated before grabbing his bags and making himself over to the door.

"Um, Harry, you can call me Harry, if you like."

"Alright Harry, we're here now." They hadn't even walked that far, apparently Dr Mehra's office was only three doors down. Phil knocked twice before entering. When Harry entered the room he saw a middle aged plump Indian woman in a grey suit sitting by a desk. She smiled when she saw them and stood.

"You must be Mr Potter, I am Dr Esha Mehra, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She held out her hand and Harry shook it.

"Now that you've met, I see to that you have clothes, Harry." With a wave goodbye Phil left and closed the door. Dr Mehra looked him over and gave him an honest motherly smiley.

"Now Mr Potter, is it alright if I call you Harry?" Harry nodded and she gestured to him to sit down on one of the winged chairs that were conveniently almost facing each other. When Harry did she sat down as well.

"You must be awfully confused coming here from another world so what we are going to do here today is just talk. You don't have to worry about saying anything wrong and I won't tell anyone else about the things we discuss in this room. Also, there are no cameras in here either." Cameras? Did that mean there were cameras everywhere else?

"I thought you worked for Fury, shouldn't you report to him?" She smiled happily.

"Yes, I report to him, but only the thing you allow me to tell him. If you don't want me to tell him anything, I won't. That is what we call doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Oh, um, right." Harry could feel he's cheeks reddening. Dr Mehra came to his rescue.

"How about we start out simple. Tell me about your family." That's simple, he doesn't have any.

"Um, my parents are dead. They died when I was little; I grew up at my aunt and uncle's." The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

"Would you say you had a happy childhood?" Well, they didn't kill him.

"Yes, it was fine." She looked at him and Harry had the feeling she didn't believe him but he refused to squirm.

"How about friends?" Harry smiled at the image of Ron and Hermione waving at him.

"Yes, I have two best friends that have been there for me, Ron and Hermione. I have a few newer as well, Ginny, that's Ron's sister, Neville and Luna. They are really great, the lot of them." He really hoped everyone survived.

"Have you always known you were a wizard?" He had to give the doctor credit, she said wizard with a straight face.

"No, when I was eleven. Got a letter, though my uncle wasn't too happy about it."

"What did your uncle do then? He's not a wizard?" Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, he went a bit mad, but it was straightened out. And no, neither my uncle, aunt nor cousin has a magical core." Dr Mehra wrote vigorously.

"Tell me about school." And Harry did; he talked about magic, classes, teachers, pranks the twins pulled, Quidditch and his friends. He didn't say anything about the adventures he had or that he was famous. When he left he was done an agent knocked on the door and delivered food for Harry. He nibbled on one sandwich, feeling a bit stuffed.

"Harry, I noticed that you talked about school like you started at age 11, I was under the impression that children in Britain started school at six." Oh, how Slytherin of her and he fell for it.

"Well, it was normal. I went to school, learned things and went home, not very interesting."

"Did you go to school with your cousin? Is he the same age as you? How about friends that are not magical? Did you play any sports?" She knew something or she wouldn't persist about talking about the Dursleys.

"My cousin, Dudley, is the same age as me, we went to school together but weren't close. I didn't have any friends before Hogwarts. And no sports." Dr Mehra sighed.

"Harry, when you came here you were injured but the doctors also found old injures that you've must receive before you went to Hogwarts. You didn't play a sport and you are not that clumsy because you can walk just fine." Bloody fucking shite.

"I don't want to talk about it." The doctor nodded and wrote a little more.

"That is fine Harry. I think I have a good grasp on your background now. I would like to talk about your involvement in the war but I think I will leave that to next session. Do you feel like you'd want to share any of this to Director Fury or Agent Coulson?" Harry shook his head.

"Then I think you will find Agent Coulson waiting for you outside." Harry stood and left the room feeling more anxious then he had since he left the hospital wing. Phil was indeed waiting for him outside. He led him to a room where he was given a dark blue uniform and told he could shower if he wanted to, and he did, terribly. After the refreshing shower he put on the clothes and they weren't too big for him which made him grateful. He looked himself over in the mirror, he was still pale, green eyed, his hair was messy and his glasses were different, frameless and unnoticeable. But he was a lot thinner than he remembered and the uniform did nothing to hide it either. No wonder they were trying to stuff him like a Christmas turkey. Sighing and flattening his hair over his scar stepped out to see Phil looking intently on a similar black device the agent on the plane had used.

"Ah, Harry. I've just looked through the recommendations Dr Mehra mailed me." Harry hoped she had kept her word about not telling them. "She would like to see you again; perhaps as early as next week and also would like me to place you somewhere you won't be alone." So a babysitter then.

"And I know just the person for you to live with."

* * *

...:3...

Oh yeah… Not much action or fun stuff… I am really a slow builder of stories. Hope you don't hold that against me. Next time Harry and Steve meet, yeaaaay! Laters.


End file.
